Prelude to Terror
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: The F4 and Tsukushi goes out to several parts in Japan to spend the day, and does a series of good deeds, unaware of the dangers that would come their way.
1. A Date In Odaiba

**_Prelude To Terror… _**

Hello, readers. Welcome to my first-ever Hana Yori Dango fic. To start off, I never actually heard

of this anime/manga series until I bumped into one of its rather spin-offs: **Meteor**** Garden**.

Much to my reluctance to admit this, I was once hooked to soap operas from Mexico, such as

**Betty la Fea** and **Marimar**. Eventually I got fed up, so I stopped watching them and look for other

things to watch. By 2004, my entire household members got hooked to Meteor Garden, and of couse,

rather than go out at the middle of the night, I was forced to watch it, and to my surprise, this is a really

interesting change of pace, and with a good reason. Since watching Tokusatsu and Sentai shows, this

soap opera from Taiwan has a good plot, and months later I learned that Meteor Garden is based on the

original manga and anime, Hana Yori Dango. And there I watched it in its entirely.

In the fourth quarter last month, the live action version of Hana Yori Dango was aired in my country, the

**Philippines**, and and I began to watch it for any similarities. There both this show and Meteor Garden are

similarly the same, except that in meteor Rain and Meteor Garden season 2, their plots are different. After

watching them, that was it. Then weeks later, I decided to check out the anime version, and surprisingly, it

was fun to watch, even though it was several years old. I decided to try my luck in writing a fic based on this,

but as I browsed on the category, most of the Hana Yori Dango fics have romance elements and nothing else.

So I decided to try a different genre, something that is not expected.

And so here it is…my first fic. And you're wondering what my title meant. Read on, and you'll soon see why.

This is catered fro the South East Asian fans. North American Fans are welcomed to see this.

_**Disclaimer**:_

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

_- - -_

At the Domyouji residence, Tsukasa is patiently waiting for his girlfriend, Tsukushi Makino to arrive at the

front of his gate. The time now is 12:30, and they were supposed to be going out by 12:00. Fifteen minutes ago,

Sojiro Nishikado is the first to arrive, as he came to give back the DVD player that he borrowed, and teased the

F-4 leader that Tsukushi dumped him for Rui Hanazawa. This made Tsukasa ticked off, and as Sojiro was about

to run, he was caught, and the F-4 leader trapped his F-4 compatriot in a swinging **Full Nelson Lock** (aka

the **_Masterlock_**). Rui and Tsukushi arrived, and were quite surprised to see what was happening, and told the two

to break up. After hearing the reason, she pinched both their ears, telling them to stop acting lime kids. Soon Sojiro

took out his trusted map and pointed out the areas that hey plan to go.

"Hey! This is supposed to be a date between me and Tsukushi! Why are you morons are tagging along??!!" Tsukasa

demanded. "Come on…we'll leave you alone, but we get to go to which place you wish to go. After that we meet

up at our return point." Sojiro defended. They all realized that Akira Mimasaka isn't with them, as he had left for

Barcelona, Spain a week ago to visit a relative who is staying there. Tsukushi and the three F-4 members agreed on

which place to go first, and left.

Inside the Domyouji residence, Kaede Domyouji was quite ticked, wishing that her son had chosen a higher-class

woman than dating a poor lass.

_- - -_

_**Futsuu No Nichiyoubi** (**Steping Out**) _by_ **Tomohiko Kikuta**_

_(Opening song from **Hana Yori Dango**)_

Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day.

Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day

[Short Instrumental

ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye

daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku  
(?????)  
dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne

Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day

[Instrumental

itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi  
(?????)  
ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta

Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day. 

_- - -_

Odaiba prefecture, 13:00. Tsukasa and Tsukushi arrived here after agreeing to their plan on how to spent their

romantic date, while Akira and Rui went elsewhere to spend their day, and then meet back at the meeting place

once it's time to go home. Tsukasa decided to start their first date by going to the park. Looking at the map and

brochure, they decided to try out the Odaiba park as they find it quite romantic. They drove their car towards their

destination, and arrived within ten minutes. To their surprise, the park was almost full, as the park is packed with

family members going there for a family picnic, and the F-4 leader sighed, as he was hoping to spend the day alone

with his love, but Tsukushi told him to let it go, as long as they're together. Sighing in defeat, Tsukusa agreed and

searched for a perfect spot.

Five minutes later, as they were looking for a perfect spot to sit on, several children seemingly recognized the F-4

leader, and approached him. Tsukasa was sweat-dropping as more children, boys and girls, came to him to steal a

glimpse. Tsukushi took out her videocam and took footage of Tsukasa being mobbed by the children.

"Tsukushi…don't1 it's embarrassing!", he pleaded, as the children cling to him as he were a stuffed toy. "Don't be

such a killjoy! The kids actually liked you!" she chirped as continued to take footage of her boyfriend being lobbied.

The children's parents came and intervened, and apologized to him, but also complimented him for being a sport and

capturing their children's hearts. After that, they left, and Tsukasa had to arrange his clothes after being "trampled".

She giggled at her lover's sour reaction, but they eventually found a spot. They laid out the picnic mat and unloaded

the food. After 20 minutes of consuming their food, they went on to cuddle each other, and were about to kiss, when

Tsukushi notices a young boy, at about the age of 12, staring at them. She was staring intently at the boy's rather cute

stuffed animal, which is colored white and resembled a polar bear. Tsukasa was getting a bit jealous at the way she's

looking at the younger boy. Soon, the boy's elder cousin arrived and told the boy that snack time is ready, and

Tsukushi was a bit surprised to see the stuffed animal began to move and talk. Curiously, she approached the boy.

"Excuse me…what type of battery do you use on your stuffed toy? It moves and walks, and I find it cute.". But the

stuffed toy isn't really a toy. It was a Digimon named Polarmon, and it reacted to what the girl said.

"Hey, I'm not a toy…I'm for real. But I'm pleased that you find me cute.". Tsukushi was surprised to see and hear

this, as she heard a lot of rumors about Digimons, but she didn't expect to see one here. Tsukasa approached her and

was getting rather jealous. "You were staring at this little tyke? I thought you were staring at this kid.". "Ohh…so getting

jealous, huh? Missy, why not dump this loser and go with me? I'm cuter that this guy, who's the hot-tempered F-4

kook.".

Tsukasa got pissed and strangled the polar bear-digimon, but the digimon made a rather hilarious plea. "Help! Help!

Rape Rape!". Everyone within the park heard this, and saw the commotion. Several elderly women began to reprimand

the F-4 leader of the perceived action. "How dare you?! Molesting a young animal! You have no manners! Is this how

you learn that at school?". Tsukushi was a bit shocked, but giggled at the scene, and Polarmon grinned, and Tsukasa

became more agitated, and proceeded to strangle the Digimon. "You little, digital freak! I'm gonna shave your fur like a

sheep until your naked!". Polarmon became scared and blew a breath, and Tsukasa's head was covered with ice. The

boy was embarrassed by this and grabbed Polarmon away. "Polarmon1 stop that1 you'll only get yourself in trouble…" .

"He started it! And haven't you heard? He's the hot-head of the F-4 members, so it's fitting to cool him off…".

Ten minutes later, The boy left after cooler heads prevail, but not without Polarmon, receiving a pair of black eyes,

and Tsukasa getting berated by his love for his temper. The lovers continued to eat their snacks, and after that, they

decided to go to other places that have a romantic feel to it. They boarded their car and left.

They were unaware, however, that an enigmatic man is watching them, observing their every move. Seeing enough,

he looked at the picture, which has all the images of the F-4 members. He then decided to go to the next target:

Sojiro Nishikado.

**_To Be Continued… _**

_- - -_

_**Kenka no Ato De** _by_ **Tomohiko Kikuta**_

_(Ending song from **Hana Yori Dango**)_

Kenka No Ato De (After The Quarrel)  
Hana Yori Dango

Kami wo sukoshi oroshita koto mo  
Naita ato wo kakushita koto mo  
Shitteta demo kikenakatta "naze?"

Tsukuri warai shite ita koto mo  
Yuube amari netenai koto mo  
Kizuita demo tada mite ita "naze?"

Itsudeatte sunao na kimochi ni nareru no wa  
Kimazuku wakareta KENKA no ato dake sa

Konna hazu ja nakatta nante  
Nagusamereba yokatta nante  
Kuyanda yasashiku nakatta "sou sa!"

Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai  
Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai  
Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Nanika hanashitakatta koto mo  
Soko de zutto matteta koto mo  
Wakatta tayori ni sareteta "sou sa!"

Itsuka kitto nakushite shimau no ga kowakute  
Hikareru kokoro wo GAADO de katameteru

Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai  
Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai  
Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

_- - -_

Feel free to send reviews. Criticisms are also welcomed. But I preferred some reviews. This fic will be quite short,

in terms of chapters.

Let me know what you think of this, and let me know what areas that are needed to improve.

**_Preview: _**

Rui Hanazawa is next, and there he does a series of good deeds that would give him more respect, and find out who

the mysterious stalker is.


	2. Encounter With Kidnappers

**_Prelude To Terror… _**

Last chapter, we showed Tsukasa getting into a spat with an ice-type digimon…now we

focus on Rui Hanazawa, and here in this chapter we show his soft, but serious side.

_**Disclaimer**:_

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

_- - -_

Enoshima, Yokohama. It was 14:00, and Rui is traveling around the mall, looking for a place to kill time,

since he didn't feel like going to his usual spots like he and the F-4 did before, preferring to spend his time

privately. He knew that Tsukushi is happy that she and Tsukasa are happily hooked up, and sees no reason

to break them up.

He then sees an interesting bookstore that seems to grab his attention, and was about to enter it when a cry

from a woman caught his hearing. Turning around he saw the woman, who is in her mid-30's, frantically calling

her child's name. She was in a state of panic and is crying. He approached to see what he could do to help.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" he asked. "My daughter…my seven-year old daughter…she's missing for ten

minutes…she was standing here a while ago…and now…" the woman sobbed. "You shouldn't have left your

child unattended…! Do you have her picture? What's her name?", the F-4 member asked while at the same time

was irritated at why the woman left her child outside the bookstore, but he realized that he couldn't ignore this,

so he decided to help out.

"Here…this is what she looks like…and her name is Aya.". The woman spoke, giving to Rui her child's picture

and name. Rui took it and told her to go to the nearest customer service and report the incident while he says he'll

go and look around to see if he could find her. After that Rui left the scene and began to look for the girl named

Aya, hoping that his search would take a few minutes. "_Geez…what a drag…I'm supposed to spent a quiet time _

_here turned into a race against time…_" he thought as he began his search by roaming around the east section of

the mall.

_- - -_

_**Futsuu No Nichiyoubi** (**Steping Out**) _by_ **Tomohiko Kikuta**_

_(Opening song from **Hana Yori Dango**)_

Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day.

Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day

(Short Instrumental)

ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye

daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku  
(?????)  
dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne

Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day

(Instrumental)

itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi  
(?????)  
ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta

Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day.

_- - -_

Ten minutes after entering the east section of the mall, Rui emerged empty-handed, getting no results in searching

for the little girl named Aya, as he asked several mall-goers and security personnel if they seen the girl in the picture.

Sighing, he decided to try the west section in hopes of getting better results.

At the west section of the mall, he got some results...but not what he expected. He saw a gauntlet of several parents

calling the names of their child/children, all were in a state of panic. He sweat-dropped at the sight, and his whole

body went glow in the dark, as he felt that the scene he is seeing right now is the same as what he encountered earlier.

He approached one of the grieving parents and asked them if they left their child in one post, and, well, the rest is self-

explanatory. "You shouldn't have left them alone like that! I'm not some super computer that would detect any kids

missing!", the F-4 member scolded the parents. Within the next 30 minutes, the parents went to the administration office

and saw the security cameras' footage of some suspicious persons carrying sleeping children like that were carrying their

own. "That's my son!". "That's my daughter!". "That's...". The parents were screaming like crazy, and Rui had guessed

what just took place. A kidnapping. How did they managed to pull it off? And how careless can the parents be?.

By 15:00, Rui decided to leave the mall and look for someplace else, as his ears are ringing like crazy after enduring an

hour of nagging from both parties. He could see police cars coming, and he wanted no part of it. Thirty minutes later, he

came across a daycare center that was located just across the road. As he was quite far away, something caught his attention.

A small-fox-like being was standing by the door of the daycare center, and was coaxing some kids to go with him. Rui

blinked his eyes, and decided to secretly follow them. He saw the trail took a turn at an alleyway and took a peek, and

discovered something shocking. Several muscle-bound goons were spraying sleeping gas at the children aged four and

below, and were loading them inside a van. And when they went back inside a hidden door, Rui went in front of the door,

and there he could here them talking. "Yeah, we got the little tikes at that daycare center...what about these brats at the

Yokohama Mall? Really? Good. We'll be on our way. Let's meet at...". Rui heard it all, and decided to hide over the van's

roof, since the van's too big to be seen. In less than a minute the van sped off, and Rui looked up to see the signposts and

learned which destination it was heading. He took out his mobile phone and sent text messages to his godfather named

Go Kiryu. Kiryu is actually a stranger, and is not blood-related to or any of the F-4 members, but he was appointed as the

F-4's godfather. Kiryu then contacted the police, and then he went to the place where Rui is heading.

At a warehouse, the goons began to place the unconscious children inside several crate boxes as they intend to ship them to

various countires, and there the f-4 members realized what he's up against. "_Child traffickers! Those bastards, they're..._

_huh?_", his thoughts stopped as he saw the fox-like mascots emerging from the vans, and were talking. "Well...we did what

you asked us too...so how a bout you leave some of them to us? We're hungry you know?". "Ah...fine. You can have those

over there...they don't look rich to me...are you Digimons carnivorous or what?", the goon asked. Rui gritted his teeth, as the

fox-like mascots are really Digimons. He decided to stall them so that police would arrive. He jumped down from the van

and grabbed a lead pipe, and stood in front of the kidnappers.

"I won't let you.", Rui hissed, and the fox-Digimons, totaling five of them, stepped forward as well. "Mmm...looks like my

tummy is drooling at the sight of you...", one of the fox-Digimons grinned, but then a shout was heard, and saw Go Kiryu

took down three of the goons in one touch. "Cops are on their way...so right now we have a little bonding, no?". Rui nodded

and the two began to attack the goons until the fox Digimons are left. The fox- Digimons went towards Rui, who did a baseball

strike, knocking two of them out, while Kiryu threw the rest towards a huge basin of water, and touched them, which produced

an electricity, and the fox-Digimoins were electrocuted until they were deleted. "Kiryu...I mean, godfather...how did you...

WHAT THE...?!" Rui was surprised to see Kiryu's right hand had a metallic skin, and he could see electrical light emanating. "Oh,

that...I lost my right hand several years ago, and had this one replace my old one. And it has a built-in stun gun, so...very handy,

no?" Kiryu smiled. "Am I the first to know?", rui asked, and his godfather said that his and the F-4's parents already knew.

By now the police arrived and and rounded up the kidnappers, and soon the rest has fallen and the children who were taken

from the Yokohama mall were rescued. Rui and Kiryu left the scene, nit wanting to take credit for the rescue, and soon they parted

ways. What they didn't know is that they were being observed by another man. "Sir...I found the other subject: Rui Hanazawa. The

other guy, Go Kiryu is the F-4's godfather. He looks dangerous...yes sir..only the F-4...got it.", the man was talking over his hand-

held radio, and left the scene immediately.

**_To Be Continued… _**

_- - -_

_**Kenka no Ato De** _by_ **Tomohiko Kikuta**_

_(Ending song from **Hana Yori Dango**)_

Kenka No Ato De (After The Quarrel)  
Hana Yori Dango

Kami wo sukoshi oroshita koto mo  
Naita ato wo kakushita koto mo  
Shitteta demo kikenakatta "naze?"

Tsukuri warai shite ita koto mo  
Yuube amari netenai koto mo  
Kizuita demo tada mite ita "naze?"

Itsudeatte sunao na kimochi ni nareru no wa  
Kimazuku wakareta KENKA no ato dake sa

Konna hazu ja nakatta nante  
Nagusamereba yokatta nante  
Kuyanda yasashiku nakatta "sou sa!"

Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai  
Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai  
Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Nanika hanashitakatta koto mo  
Soko de zutto matteta koto mo  
Wakatta tayori ni sareteta "sou sa!"

Itsuka kitto nakushite shimau no ga kowakute  
Hikareru kokoro wo GAADO de katameteru

Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai  
Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai  
Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

_- - -_

Feel free to send reviews. Criticisms are also welcomed. But I preferred some reviews. This fic will be quite short,

in terms of chapters.

Let me know what you think of this, and let me know what areas that are needed to improve.

**_Preview: _**

Sojiro is the next to be spolighted. He'll encounter some strange incidents...like a ...Clow Card?


	3. Chatting with The Cardcaptor

**_Prelude To Terror… _**

Now we bring our story on Sojiro Nishikado, and what he's going to do next...when he

meets face-to-face with our fave Cardcaptor...

_**Disclaimer**:_

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

_- - -_

Tomoeda, 16:00. Sojiro had just parked his car just outside the Tomoeda park, and was smiling

like a wolf, as the park is busy with people, and beautiful girls walking around. To his delight, F-4's

status

and exploits have managed to reach the population of Tomoeda, and several high school students,

male and female, approached him, and he was more than pleased with this. "_If Rui and Tsukasa are _

_...they'll be having a filed day..._" he thought.

Meanwhile, a blue spirit-like being is watching the scene from afar, and is planning something big.

_- - -_

_**Futsuu No Nichiyoubi** (**Steping Out**) _by_ **Tomohiko Kikuta**_

_(Opening song from **Hana Yori Dango**)_

Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day.

Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day

(Short Instrumental)

ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye

daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku  
(?????)  
dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne

Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day

(Instrumental)

itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi  
(?????)  
ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta

Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day.

_- - -_

Ten minutes after entering parking his car, Sojiro began to use his charms to coax the younger teens and,

even kids, to approach him so that he could strut around. He began to walk around the park with his "fans"

following him around.

Finally he found a spot to rest and began to sit down, and his "followers" began to sit in front of him,

waiting for him to speak up. "_Hmm…wonder what I'm going to say…? Better think of one…Ah, I _

_know I'll…_" he thought and was about to say something when something caught his attention. A pair of

teen couple arrived shortly carrying a picnic basket. One looked like a demure and pretty Japanese girl,

and the other a Chinese teenage boy. Sojiro looked quite impressed at her beauty and decided to

approach her.

The teenage couple turned out to be Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, and they're here at this park for a

picnic date. They had a rather bad start, as her elder brother Touya objected Sakura on going out with

Syaoran, but it took her dad (Fujitaka) to persuade Touya to let them go. After finding a spot, Syaoran placed

their picnic mat and lowered the basket, and unloaded the food. As he opened it, he nearly shrieked upon

seeing Kero-chan munching the sandwiches. "Kero! What the heck are you doing there?? And that's our

sandwiches!", he whispered angrily. " Burp! Sorry, but I couldn't stand babysitting Touya, and he paid me

to be your chaperone…" The Guardian Clow defended himself, but a rather pissed-off Cardcaptor grabbed

him and gave him an evil eye. "Touya did what??? You'd better stay inside or I'll clip off your wings!".

Trembling with fear, Kero slowly went inside the basket, and stayed there.

Five minutes later, the couple were munching on their food and were about to get mushy when Sojiro

approached her. "Hello, miss. You're so pretty and demure. May I know your name?". Upon seeing the F-4

member smiling and winking, the Cardcaptor went bonkers, heart-shapes appeared in her eyeballs and was

smiling wildly. "W-wow…you're…you're one of the famous F-4! Please! Give me your autograph!".

Syaoran looked intently at the F-4 member, and slowly took out his Dao sword in case he attempts to make

a pass at her. "Suuurrreee…", Sojiro smiled, as he gave her his autograph, and a calling card, and then gently

kissed her hand, causing her to go bonkers further, and that made Syaoran go over the edge, and placed

his sword onto the side of his neck. "Back off! Don't you ever lay a finger on my lover!". Sojiro was taken

by surprise, but managed to keep his cool. "Easy…is she you lover? Don't worry, I'm just…". At that point,

Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li came by and saw the scene, and they managed to pry a pissed-off Syaoran

away from the F-4 member. "Easy, Syaoran, and you might get into trouble…". But then Tomoyo saw Sojiro

and the two began to interact.

"Hey…Ms. Tomoyo, how are you?". "Oh, Sojiro Nishikado…nice to see you…anyway, the order that you

asked will be shipped to your place in les than a week…". Sakura and the Li cousins stared in a dumbfounded

way at how the two interacted, but then a people within the park began to scream when a huge Clow Card

that resembled the mythical Cerberus, began to attack everyone at sight. Kero-chan came out and saw the

scene, but was unable to discern whether it is a Clow Card or not, but the Cerberus was nearing Tomoyo and

Sojiro, he changed into his true form and began to fight off the Cerberus.

Sakura and Syaoran summoned their magic and used them to pin down the Cerberus, only to cause it to reveal

its true form. It turned out that the Cerberus is actually a Digimon in disguise, the _Bakemon_. Bakemon began to

fight its way free, but Sakura used the Power card and knocked it out cold. Soon the Chosen Children from

Odaiba (Digimon Adventure Season), Koshiro Izumi, Yamato Ishida and Daisuke Motomiya arrived and sent

Bakemon back to the Digital World.

After that they left, and things were normal again, but Sojiro saw it all and was looking at Sakura. "Uhh…ahm…

well, you see…um…", she tried to explain without revealing her true status, but Sojiro made his statement. "Aha!

So you're a Chosen child! And that plush toy is your Digimon partner!". Sakura and Kero-chan (in his borrowed

form) fell to the ground, while Tomoyo and the Li cousins sweat-dropped at the statement, but they were relieved

that her cover is secured.

"Umm…yeah! I'm a Chosen…and my partner's name…well…is Keromon.". "Hey! I'm not a…", Kero-chan

tried to correct her but she elbow-dropped him and he fell into the picnic basket. As Sojiro looked at his watch,

he realized that he has to go, but before leaving, he gave her a kiss on her cheek, and again she went bonkers,

and the F-4 member chuckled as he ran towards his car while Tomoyo and Meiling grappled a pissed-off Syaoran

who is waving his sword around. "You _maniakku_! I'm going to kill you!!!".

Sojiro left the park before Syaoran could get to him, and is now cruising back to the meting place where Tsukasa

and Rui are waiting.

After Sakura and her friends left the park, another man was watching the scene, and he looked at the video cam he

is carrying, as he was actually filming Sojiro, and then the the Cardcaptor. He took his mobile phone and made a

call. "Mr. Tennoji...Master Isaka...I believe we found the perfect soldiers to do ur bidding...but we might encounter

some trouble...yes...I'll be right there..."

**_To Be Continued… _**

_- - -_

_**Kenka no Ato De** _by_ **Tomohiko Kikuta**_

_(Ending song from **Hana Yori Dango**)_

Kenka No Ato De (After The Quarrel)  
Hana Yori Dango

Kami wo sukoshi oroshita koto mo  
Naita ato wo kakushita koto mo  
Shitteta demo kikenakatta "naze?"

Tsukuri warai shite ita koto mo  
Yuube amari netenai koto mo  
Kizuita demo tada mite ita "naze?"

Itsudeatte sunao na kimochi ni nareru no wa  
Kimazuku wakareta KENKA no ato dake sa

Konna hazu ja nakatta nante  
Nagusamereba yokatta nante  
Kuyanda yasashiku nakatta "sou sa!"

Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai  
Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai  
Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Nanika hanashitakatta koto mo  
Soko de zutto matteta koto mo  
Wakatta tayori ni sareteta "sou sa!"

Itsuka kitto nakushite shimau no ga kowakute  
Hikareru kokoro wo GAADO de katameteru

Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai  
Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai  
Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

_- - -_

**_Preview: _**

The F-4 meets up again in Odaiba and made a recap on what went on during their trip...


	4. Dangerous Invitation

**_Prelude To Terror… _**

Well…we're here now at the end of the trail. I showcased the F-4 members here, and

which anime characters they interacted with. Now we'll show you who this mysterious

stalkers are and why are they trailing the F-4 members.

_**Disclaimer**:_

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

_- - -_

Odaiba Business District, 18:00. Tsukasa and Tsukushi are waiting for almost an hour

waiting for Rui and Sojiro to arrive after receiving their message that they'll meet with

them in the same spot where they last left.

Behind a bush is one of the mysterious men who's been trailing Tsukasa for the past few

hours, recording him with a video camera, and is now bracing for more footages when the

other F-4 members arrived.

_- - -_

_**Futsuu No Nichiyoubi** (**Steping Out**) _by_ **Tomohiko Kikuta**_

_(Opening song from **Hana Yori Dango**)_

Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day.

Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day

(Short Instrumental)

ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye

daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku  
(?????)  
dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne

Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day

(Instrumental)

itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi  
(?????)  
ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta

Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day.

_- - -_

When Rui and Sojiro arrived, they parked their cars and went to a nearby open-door café,

sipping drink and eating snacks while watching the sunset, and they decided to break the

silence by telling their fellow F-4 members about how they spend their days.

Tukushi was the first to tell how she and Tsukasa spend their day at Odaiba Park, and the

scuffle he got into with Polarmon. Sojiro burst into a loud laughter upon hearing this. "My

goodness, Tsukasa…you were beaten by a small polar bear-Digimon? Hopeyou didn't suffer

from brain-freeze! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!". Tsukasa was teaming while Rui looked away to keep

himself from laughing.

Then it was Rui's turn to tell his story and told them about what happened at Yokohama. He

also told them how he saved the kidnapped children, and who helped him. They were surprised

when their godfather, Go Kiryu appeared and where surprised when told about his cybernetic

right hand.

"What??? Godfather has a right hand made from cybernetics?? And it electrocutes? Cool!" Sojiro

exclaimed, but Tsukasa was uneasy about this. "_Kiryu...he's a complete stranger to me...why did_

_my motherf--ker appointed him as our godfather??_" the F-4 leader thought.

Sojiro then made his turn about his day and told them hi encounter with a Digimon, flirting

with a pretty teenage girl and how he was nearly sliced by a jealous boyfriend. Everyone

laughed and finished their foods and soon they parted ways.

Two hours later, Sojiro was near his house when he saw a man dressed in a black trench coat,

black shirt, black pants and black boots, making a "hitch a ride" gesture. As the F-4 member

stopped his car, the man approached him.

"Sojiro Nishikado, is it? I heard a lot about you, and I'm intereted in sponsoring you to our

newest Goverenment-sponsored project. My name is Mr. Isaka, and here's my card.". Sojiro

looks at the business card, which says "Mr. Isaka; _**B**oard **O**f **A**rchaeological **R**esearch **D**epartment_".

"**B.O.A.R.D.**, huh? What does this have to do with me?" asked the F-4 member. "We're

about to create a strong suit of armor to help in excavating rare archeological items, but we need

someone who has guts, determination, and one who is well-known. You fit the bill. Fear not. We

will pay you in full once the project is a success and get a government funding. Of course we'll

shoulder the medical expense should an accident occur.". "Hmm…I don't know…can you take

me to this B.O.A.R.D. office of yours? And maybe i'd like to talk to your president. If his offer

is enticing enough, I might consider it..." Sojiro replied. "Please…follow me…" Isaka motions.

And so the mysterious Isaka lead the unsuspecting F-4 member to an unspecified location, unaware

of what is about to happen, and is unaware that this Isaka is behind the stalkers who are following

the F-4 members.

**_Finished… _**

_- - -_

_**Kenka no Ato De** _by_ **Tomohiko Kikuta**_

_(Ending song from **Hana Yori Dango**)_

Kenka No Ato De (After The Quarrel)  
Hana Yori Dango

Kami wo sukoshi oroshita koto mo  
Naita ato wo kakushita koto mo  
Shitteta demo kikenakatta "naze?"

Tsukuri warai shite ita koto mo  
Yuube amari netenai koto mo  
Kizuita demo tada mite ita "naze?"

Itsudeatte sunao na kimochi ni nareru no wa  
Kimazuku wakareta KENKA no ato dake sa

Konna hazu ja nakatta nante  
Nagusamereba yokatta nante  
Kuyanda yasashiku nakatta "sou sa!"

Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai  
Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai  
Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Nanika hanashitakatta koto mo  
Soko de zutto matteta koto mo  
Wakatta tayori ni sareteta "sou sa!"

Itsuka kitto nakushite shimau no ga kowakute  
Hikareru kokoro wo GAADO de katameteru

Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai  
Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai  
Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)  
Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you)

_- - -_

To the readers who reviewed this fic…thank you!

This is not over. This story will continue over **Detective School Q**, under the fic title,

**_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbol_**, which will be up by next week. There you'll

see what has become of Sojiro, and what danger awaits the rest of the F-4 gang.


End file.
